


infect me with your love and fill me with your poison

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bullshit Biology, Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, Creature Meg, Creatures, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, GalacticCap Condoms, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Octopus Meg, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Sentient Animals, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: “That is an oddly shaped creature,” Cas says through the bond. “I think I should take a closer look.”





	infect me with your love and fill me with your poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



A splash in the shallow water alerts Cas and Meg to the presence of another and they separate, turning to look at the intruder or potential meal. 

 _“That is an oddly shaped creature,”_ Cas says through the bond. _“I think I should take a closer look.”_ Cas shifts closer to the creature, frowning as he tilts his head to the side, observing it.

 _“Stay away from it, Cas. You don’t know where it’s been, what it’ll do.”_ Despite her words, Meg makes no effort to stop Cas. In fact, she is putting more space between herself and the creature, ducking down to try and hide in the murky water.

“What the - holy shit!” the creature exclaims, stumbling, barely managing to right itself by grabbing onto a vine surrounding a nearby tree.

_“It can talk! Fascinating.”_

_“Cas! Don’t be stupid -”_

Cas keeps his eyes on the creature. _“How often do we get to interact with things that aren’t food? I’m not being stupid. Besides, does it look dangerous to you?”_

“Ah. I won’t hurt you,” the creature offers, wide-eyed and breathing hard.

It’s quite distracting.

 _“See, I told you.”_ Cas reaches out of the water despite Meg’s growing anxiety.

_“Seriously? Do you have a death wish? Because it seems to me like you have a death wish.”_

_“I wanna touch it.”_

Meg barricades herself inside her head and Cas feels the loss immediately. She's closed off the bond, refusing to let him feel her. It’s a warning for Cas to stop but he can’t bring himself to listen just yet.

“Please,” the creature whimpers but doesn’t make any move to leave.

Cas sees this as an invitation to touch and crowds into its space, pressing it firmly against the tree.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam can’t understand why his dick is hard and aching, his boxers a ridiculous mess of pre-come. What he can only describe as a fucking _tentacle_ rubs at his sensitive nipples through his shirt. And he _really_ can’t understand why it makes him _moan_ and jerk into the contact, why it makes him harder. 

The half-octopus, half-human monstrosity has piercing blue eyes and dark hair that Sam wouldn’t mind running his fingers through if it didn’t belong to a tentacle monster. It lifts another, slightly smaller tentacle and caresses down his chest and stomach until it’s toying with the top of his jeans, trying to get inside. Another tentacle explores his inner thighs, almost thoughtful. Then yet another tentacle flicks the button on Sam’s jeans, which loosens them enough so the tentacle can slip inside.

“Do it,” Sam’s stupid mouth says and he mentally kicks himself because _what the fuck_ is he thinking?

But then the tentacle is caressing his cock and balls through his underwear and his brain short circuits. There’s no time to feel guilt or shame. There’s only a burning desire, a _need_ for more. For _everything_.

“Oh, god," Sam whimpers, finally letting go of the tree. His knees buckle but the monster is there to catch him, tentacles grabbing his arms. They support him so he can remain standing. “This is so fucked up.”

The octopus monster frowns at him, as if it _understands_. “ _This isn’t fucked up,”_ a voice in his mind whispers. And Sam feels like maybe he’s entering a psychotic episode or something because he _swears_ the voice is coming from the tentacle monster. “ _Where do you want the tentacles to go?”_

Sam whines and _god_ this is the most confused and awkward boner he’s ever had. A tentacle massages his perineum. _“Here?_ ” Sam nods furiously, unable to bring himself to say the words.

The tentacle finds his hole and slips inside easily, filling him up better than any sex toy ever has. There aren’t any empty spaces. He’s fucking _full._ The slime coating the tentacles is the perfect lubricant. 

_“I think I can fit two in here.”_

“This can’t be real. I’m… I’m dreaming. Y-yeah. Watched too much porn last night and I’m paying for it with a weird-ass sex dream.”

 _“What’s porn?”_ another voice asks inside Sam’s head. Another half-octopus and half-human creature comes into view. 

“Yeah, no offense, but I don’t think I have it in me to explain what porn is to a fucking tentacle monster with telepathy,” Sam pants, unable to stop himself from fucking down on the tentacle in his ass.

 _“Fair enough,”_ the female tentacle monster replies. _“Cas, move over. I wanna play with it, too.”_

_“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away for long, Meg.”_

_“You’re having so much fun. I couldn’t help but feel like I was missing out.”_

_“You are. It’s very responsive.”_

Sam is overcome with another tentacle in his ass. The rest stroke along his throat, nipples, balls, and cock. They’re even on his face, toying with the edges of his mouth but never quite slipping inside, which Sam is grateful for. They tickle the sensitive skin of his wrists. God, he just needs to fucking _come_ already. Cas lifts him in midair, tentacles still stuffing his ass as Meg tears off his clothes with surprising ease and splays him out so he's completely and utterly exposed, tentacles kissing the backs of his knees, exploring new territory. A smaller tentacle - Cas's - wraps around his dick like a makeshift cock ring.

“I feel like a fucking blow-up doll,” Sam gasps, just _taking it_. It’s all he can do, really. Ride the sensations. Usually, Sam would call himself a considerate lover but he can’t even begin to figure out how the fuck you pleasure a tentacle monster. Besides, they seem to be enjoying his submissiveness just fine.

 _“Do you like being… what was it. A blow-up doll?”_ Meg asks, vibrating with delight in his head.

 _“Maybe we should keep you_ ,” Cas adds.

“U-uh. This is a one-time deal, guys. I… I have a family that wouldn’t appreciate me never coming home.”

 _“We need to see you again,”_ Meg pouts.

Sam hesitates. “Well, maybe I could visit.”

Both of the monsters grin at him, and Cas releases his hold on Sam's cock, _finally_ allowing him to come.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s so fucked out he doesn’t even have the energy to cover his ass or the mess that’s been left behind when Cas and Meg kiss each other before disappearing into the murky water without so much as a goodbye. He lays there on the wet earth, trying to comprehend how his life led him to this moment.

“ _Sammy!”_ Dean yells, frantic.

God, he’s late. Way too damn late to do any good. He wants to ignore Dean a minute or two while he tries to orient himself but that’d be cruel given the circumstances. His brother is - always is, if he’s honest - in mother-hen mode, especially when it comes to Sam.

“I’m okay,” Sam replies, making himself roll over and sit up, placing a hand in his lap to hide his crotch.

“Comin’ for you!” Dean splashes through the water like a bull in a china shop, not bothering to be gentle with his surroundings. 

“You’re going to regret that,” Sam mutters but he’s not going to fight it, there’s no point resisting. He could use Dean’s help.

“Oh my god!” Dean yelps when he finds Sam, taking in his naked form. In seconds he’s right there kneeling next to Sam despite his nakedness, running his fingers through Sam's mussed hair. “The fuck happened to you? You okay, little brother?”

“I decided it’d be a great time to go skinny dipping,” Sam snaps, then winces when he catches the pained expression on Dean’s face. He sighs quietly. “I'm guessing you came face to face with the legendary Honey Island Swamp Monster?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, rolling a shoulder. “Took care of the smelly motherfucker. The red eyes and gray hair were a little creepy but we’ve handled worse.” He wiggles out of his jacket and plaid shirt, gently placing both in Sam's lap. “Please tell me what happened, Sam.”

Sam gratefully ties a knot in the clothing it so it stays wrapped around his hips. “They looked sort of like mermaids except they had tentacles and -”

“What a second.” Dean holds up a hand in disbelief. “You got fucked by something with tentacles? They went full-on hentai mode on your ass?”

Sam elbows Dean’s side. “Gee, thanks for the concern, big brother - but _yes._ Yes, I got fucked by tentacles. Your kink is showing hard right now, dude.”

“Did you put Galactic Caps on those tentacles?” Dean asks, hooting with laughter. “If you didn’t use protection you might be havin’ some ass babies. Which, you know, I wouldn’t mind if I’m being honest. I like the idea of being an uncle, although hopefully they won’t look like you -”

“Shut up, _jerk_. You’re just jealous I got to live out your favorite fantasy -”

“Bitch, I’d rather not have ass babies. Totally consider myself the winner here.”

“Fuck off.” Sam stands up, limping away from his brother, which, he has to admit, isn’t his most dignified exit.

“Where did the mermaid wannabes go, anyway?” Dean calls after him. “Maybe they should be our next case.”

Sam snorts, shaking his head. “I don’t feel like sharing them with you, sorry!”


End file.
